Development of new neurologic studies requires thorough historic and methodologic reviews of prior investigations. These yield important unexplored etiologic clues that may be investigated using current technology. Major emphasis has been give to cerebrovascular disease, otitis media, inherited ataxias, Huntington's disease, and febrile seizures.